Edward has a secret?
by VampireLover102
Summary: EdwardxBella When Edward finally gives into Bella, she learns of his likings. But the world is against them. Will Edward and Bella ever have a peaceful life? Rated M for lemons. : D My Beta for this story: vampvixen01
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Author's Note: This is really rough, and kinda forced. But I wanted to get my idea out there.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, nor do I own any other character from a previously made work that I decide to put in the story. And, obviously, the characters created by me are © me.**

Bahh…enough with the formalities. On with the story.

P.S. Anyone willing to beta-read for me?

PM me if so.

* * *

Chapter One:

.:Bella's Point of View:.

I turned around and there he was, with his hair windblown from running. He smiled at me and sat down in a chair. Wordlessly I pulled him to my bed and settled down on top of him.

"Bella," he warned.

I quieted him down with a kiss. I knotted my hands into his hair and his went to mine. As I crushed my lips to his cool granite ones, he moved to flip us over. I refused and stayed grounded into place. I was surprised he hadn't stopped this yet, but I wanted to continue. So I moved my hands to remove his shirt. I had it up over his defined strong abs when his hands stopped mine.

"You know we can't do that, Bella," he said.

"C'mon Edward. Please?" I whined back.

His gaze faltered but he still replied with a firm no. I sighed and moved to his side; my resolve failed. I pouted and he looked over at me. In the blink of an eye he was on top of me. "Does it really mean that much to you?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Fine. You win. I can't stand to see you sad."

I smiled happily as his face neared mine. I felt his cool breath and the wonderful sweet scent that accompanied it. Suddenly he pulled back and eyed me. "Did you really think I was going to go through with that?" he inquired.

"Edward," I replied, "that was cruel." I turned over and proceeded to ignore him.

.:Edward's Point of View:.

My angel was sad. And it was all because of me. I knew it wasn't fair to tease her like that but I don't want to hurt her. After all, she doesn't know what kind of stuff I'm into. I turned her face so I could look in her eyes and, naturally, she blushed. I sighed and rolled off her. She turned to face me and I kissed her softly. She tried to turn it into more, and I knew my self-control was not going to hold for long.

My hands tangled in her hair after she took my shirt off. I moved down to kiss and nibble her hot neck. She moaned and I smiled against her skin; it meant I was doing a good job.

I climbed back up and kissed her. My hands went to her shirt; she allowed me to remove it. I pulled back to get a good look and my breath caught in my throat. There was Bella, my innocent Bella, in a blue bra. I felt my cock strain against my pants painfully and this brought me back to reality. We shouldn't be doing this. _Especially_ in Charlie's house.

"Bella," I sighed.

She pouted again, "When will you let us do _it?"_

"I dunno," I said. "But not now." I rolled off and stared at the ceiling. I heard Bella turn away from me, onto her side. I turned onto mine and spooned her while pulling the blankets over us. My thoughts started to wander and Bella's breathing steadied; she was asleep. I stroked her long hair as my mind wandered.

* * *

Author's Note: Lemons in later chapters. Don't worry! If you don't like, review and I'll stop. I can take constructive criticism too! 


	2. Chapter 2: That Bitch!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, nor do I own any of the characters from any other published work that is not mine.**

Author's Note:

I need beta-readers.

One for this story, and one for a story I haven't published yet. Message me if interested.

There is a story news spot on my updated biography. Check there for any HIATUSes and the like. This is so you're not fooled into thinking there is a legit (omg did I really just use that slang? shoots self errmm…moving on O.o) update, when it's really just an author's note.

Feel free to message me any comments/suggestions.

I can take criticism and I probably won't update unless I get a few reviews. Reviews give me the push to keep going. So **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

-subliminal messaging- (-laughs at inside joke about that-)

Umm…enough with obnoxious A/N. I tend to get carried away. -just stops talking- Yeah…I was off meds while writing this A/N so just calm down. I'M NOT CRAZY, I SWEAR IT. -gets dragged off by guys in scrubs holding huge needles- Save…me -meek voice-

-finally stops talking-

* * *

**.:Edward's Point of View:.**

"Thanks, Alice," I say, snapping the phone shut. Alice always comes through for me, and everything's now set.

Smiling, I rustle my wet hair and lean down to wake Bella. My hand stretches towards her shoulder when I get a better idea. Quickly, I switch courses and kiss her softly. She groans and turns over. I kiss her again and her mouth starts to move with mine. I smirk and pull back, but she is still feigning sleep. I laugh and start to tickle her. Bella's eyes fly open and she fights back.

"Uh, uh, uhhhh," I tease. "Vampires aren't ticklish."

"No fair!" she pouts.

I smile back at her and lift her out of her bed. I stick her in the bathroom and run back to get what she needs. I hand her her clothes and she thanks me.

Line

Bella starts to walk back to her room, but I surround her. She tilts her head upwards and I crush my lips against hers. But the feeling of kissing her upside-down overpowers me and soon she is up against the wall. Our hands are entwined in each other's hair. She moves to remove my shirt and, for once, I don't stop her. Bella chucks it away and I pull her into the room and onto the bed with me on top. Without thinking I removed her shirt and toss to god knows where. I ease up to look at my beautiful angel and, for once, _she_ took _my_ breath away. I looked to her for permission to remove her black bra and she nods. I don't even bother to unhook it; I just rip the unneeded garment off of her.

If I had been human, I would have fainted at the sight of her. I inhaled quickly and attacked her chest.

"Edward!" she gasps. "That was one of my favorite bras!"

I growl in response, "I'll buy you more." But her speaking has brought me to my senses.

"Bella," I sigh, "we can't do this." I move off her and retrieve another bra.

"That's not fair, Edward!" she replied. "You get me all worked up and then you just stop." She stomps out.

"Later, Bella. I promise!" I call after her.

Bella was so mad at me she took her own car to school.

"Look, Bella. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong. But I'll make it up to you later," I soothe her when I enter first period.

"Alright, Edward. You better," she sighed at me.

* * *

**.:Bella's Point of View:.**

I was really mad at Edward for teasing me like that. It just wasn't fair.He may be able to just walk away but I spent the entire morning with the uncomfortable feeling of pent-up sexual tension. Let me tell you: It is the absolute worst. But, sadly, I just can't stay ticked at Edward for long. Especially since I've been so close to getting him to take this to the next level. I want it; I'm just not sure he wants it as badly as I do.

I exit first period and start to walk to my second period. Edward catches up with me and gives me a quick kiss before we part. "You'll get through it," he offers. Second period is always the worst. Allison was there and she's always wanted Edward. To tell you the truth, Allison has everything I do and don't have—and much much more.

Allison has brown hair that'll do anything, huge boobs, a firm, packed butt, good hips, and long legs. "So, Bella. I wonder what kind of favors you're doing Edward so he stays with you,"

"Shut up, slut." I retort.

"Bitchy, bitchy!" she sneers. "Did Eddie-weddy break up with you? I'll be sure to give him three times what you're doing. I'll be so much better at it anyway."

"Yeah, that's 'cause you're a slut who lost her virginity before high school,"

"You're the one who's not a virgin."

"FYI, Edward and I haven't slept together." I bite back a smile. That was a lie; Edward sleeps next to me all the time.

"Whatever, I'll pretend I believe you and say: Now I _really_ wonder what you're doing to keep him with you." Allison thinks a minute, "Oooo. Maybe you have blackmail or something. I'll bet that's it. And the reason he's not screwing you is because you're not good enough. You're just a filler."

I shake her off like she didn't get to me, when the truth was she had. My thoughts were racing. Maybe I really was a pity date. Maybe Edward is lying. Maybe I'm just not hot or pretty enough for him. I'm just…_Bella. _Theclass flies by and I race outside. Edward is there waiting for me, but I take one look at him and race past him, flying towards the lady's bathroom. I enter a stall and sit on the toilet to cry.

**.:Edward's Point of View:.**

I start to try to hug Bella when she runs off. _What have I done?_ I ask myself. But then _she_ walks up. _She_ is Allison. Allison has been chasing me since we met. "Hey, Edward," she says, trying to sound sexy, but failing miserably.

I stifle a laugh and reply coldly, "What are you doing here?"

_Trying to seduce you away from Bella._ She thinks. "I came out of class and decided to talk to you."

"Go to hell," I reply; Allison had nearly ruined Bella and me before. I'm not about to let her do it again.

"Why would I go to a place like that?" she says, smiling sweetly. _Unless you were part of the package._ She adds in her mind.

"Because you are kanniving bitch and I hate you."

"Oh, c'mon," Allison throws her hands around my neck and leans on me.

"Get. Off. Me." I breathe in and out slowly so I don't lose my calm.

"No," she whispers and places her lips on mine.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Bella walk up. I tear myself away from Allison just in time to see her run back to where she came.

Allison smiled at me sweetly and tossed a paper at me. I picked it up; it was her phone number. "Call me when you get tired of that slut Bella." she says, but I'm already in pursuit of Bella.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry…the reveal of the secret and their first time isn't gonna be for a while. I write as I go along and that little twist there is really gonna postpone things.

Originally, I thought it might be in chapter 4, but I'm not sure now.

But if you really want I can rust through this twist. :3

I don't want to do that. . 


	3. Chapter 3: A Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters from already published works. And, obviously, characters that I decide to bring in that are of my own creation are © me. :D**

Author's Note:

From now on, I need 10 reviews for an update. Give me any plot ideas, or pointers there, or in a message.

Also, if there is a string of italicized words and there are unitalicized words, those would be italicized.

Don't forget to check my Bio often for information on the latest update!

Recap:

1. Reviews are a **must.**

2. _blah blah blah _blah_ blah blah blah_ in that the 4th blah would be italicized

3. Check my bio often for new chapter, new story, and general news

4. Favs and alerts are appreciated

5. Reviews are needed, this is my first fanfic and I'm doing my best. I need these to keep writing. :D

6. Possible lemon in next chapter.

7. There is a kind of lemon in this chapter, too.

8. Don't give up on me!

That's all, folks! -leaves-

* * *

**.:Bella's Point of View:.**

I felt bad about just leaving Edward hanging; he deserved an explanation. With this in mind, I went back to look for him and I was shocked to see Edward kissing Allison. Without speaking I ran in the other direction as he broke away from her lips.

"Bella!" he called after me, but I shook my head as hot tears fell down my face. I burst back into the same bathroom I came from and into another stall; locking the door behind me. Pulling the toilet cover down, I rested against it and through my tears I heard the soft shutting of the door, followed by his approaching footsteps.

"Go away," I told him, cutting him off.

"Bella, listen to me," he said as he sat down against the other side of my stall. "I was standing there confused when she basically attacked me. You know I love you, how could you doubt this?"

I took a moment to process his words before I responded; "Because I'm not good enough. Because you're perfect and Allison got to me. Because I'm goddamn tired of doubting myself...of doubting _you_." I looked down to see his hands poking under the door. I slid down with my back flush against the cool metal of the bathroom stall door. When I reached the bottom I placed my hands into Edwards and he began to speak.

"Bella," he sounded really hurt, "how could you _ever_ think that. I love _you_ and no one else."

I sighed and pulled my hands back against his will, "But if you loved me you would sleep with me. If you loved me, you would not keep secrets from me. You could just be saying this, and getting a kick out of it later with Emmet and Jasper."

"I could _never_ do _anything_ like that," he said. I heard him stand up, "When you come to your senses, come find me."

I simply sat; listening to the sound of the door closing and broke down as soon as I was sure he had left. The realization that I'd hurt him was even worse.

_It's not supposed to be like this,_ I thought. _We're supposed to live peacefully. _Forever_ more._

The rest of the day was uneventful. I skipped gym in order to avoid a confrontation with Mike or Allison.

**.:Edward's Point of View:.**

* * *

_I can only hope Allison hasn't done it again._

* * *

After Bella and I spoke, I went catch up with Alice. 

"Hey!" I said. "Seen anything about Bella recently?"

"If you mean_besides_ the fight, then yes. But I'm not going to tell you what it is. Oh, look! She's going to her car!"

I run over to catch her, "Bella! Wait. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that. But you at least have to believe that I didn't,"—Bella slammed the door of her red truck.

_She's ignoring me._ I realized, a bit too late. I turned around to glare at Alice before entering my own car. _They can all run home. Bella is more important, right now._

Bella left the parking lot and I left shortly after her, ready to follow her home. As she drove down the streets, I realized that instead of going home, she began to drive towards La Push, intending to go to the place she knew I couldn't follow. Shit: she's crossed the boundary line.

**.:Bella's Point of View:.**

Goddamn him. He was_following_ me. So, instead of going home, I decided to visit Jacob. I knew he would still hang out with me, even though I kind of screwed him over. Okay, I'll admit it: I screwed Jake over. But who's counting?

"Hey, Jake!" I said when I saw him outside of his house.

"Bella!" he said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm kinda mad at Edward, but let's go do something fun."

He nodded and I followed him inside. We sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. I sat next to him and tried to appear engrossed in the meaningless images on screen, but I still couldn't take it and as I broke down; Jake pulled me into his comforting arms. I felt safe, entrapped in a warm, strong cocoon.

"Bella. Bella what happened?" And before I knew it I was spilling everything to Jake.

He whispered my name and tilted my chin so he could look into my eyes.

"Bella," he said, whispering it one more time before he lowered his head and kissed me. As his lips moved against mine, I happily kissed him back. I licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He granted it to me; giving my tongue the access it needed to enter his warm mouth. We battled for dominance and he won, pushing my tongue back into my mouth. His tongue heatedly explored my mouth and then picking me up into his warm arms; he carried me to his room, without breaking the seal.

As we entered his room; he lowered me down onto his bed. Jake remained on top and removed both our shirts, quickly followed by my bra. I felt something poke against my stomach when he moved back in to kiss me and I smiled with satisfaction. All girls like _this_ kind of power. He kissed me again and his hands moved slowly down to unbutton my pants.

"Jake—I-I can't," I smile sweetly at his frowning face. "But I _can_ take care of _that."_ I pointed to his tenting pants and flipped us over. I dove for his zipper, but he stopped me.

"Bella, I can't let you do that."

I smiled up at him and smacked his hands away, "Yes you can." I unzipped his pants and then freed his erection. I was leaning in a little too close to it, and as a result; it slapped me in the face. I didn't expect it to be as big as it was. As far as I was aware, average is about 7 inches, but; like everything else about Jake, his was huge! It was at least 8-and-a-half inches! I gasped a little at the sight and listened as he let out a small laugh. It took me a second, but I regained my senses and gently raked my fingernails up his cock. He groaned in response and because of this encouragement, I leant forward and encircled his head with my mouth. He tensed up like he was about to cum at any moment. I took more of his cock into my mouth and letting it pass my over my tongue; I started to deep-throat him, while pumping my hand over the part my lips couldn't reach.

"Bellaaaaa!" he groaned then getting louder, he shouted; "BELLA!" I felt him tense up in my mouth, so I squeezed my hand hard around the base so he couldn't cum. "That is so not fair."

I smirked and pumped harder, bobbing my head up and down. He groaned loudly one last time and then his hot cum shot down my throat. I milked his cock for all it was worth and when I had swallowed the last of his seed; I reached up and kissed him.

"Bella, you are_wonderful,"_ he said; breathless.

"Thanks, but I have to go now."

"Alright, I understand." He zipped his pants up and gave me a goodbye kiss at my car. Hopping in and starting the engine, I started my journey back to meet _my_ Edward.

* * *

Author's Note: 

I am 95 percent sure there will be a lemon in the next chapter.

Did I mention how I'm **not** going to update without reviews?

Views are nice and all but I need reviews.

Don't worry, it's Edward and Bella. But what's a fanfic without a little drama?

And we all know Edward would forgive her.


	4. Chapter 4: Firsts Lemony

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, nor do I own any of the characters from pre-published works that I decide to bring into the story. And, obviously, characters created by me (like Allison) are © me.**

Author's Note:

My beta: vampvixen01. She helped clean up the lemon, it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. Be sure to check out her stories. And tell people about this one.

She is ah-_may_-zing!

HUGE props to her.�

Her profile: Kinky-Vampire69 aka Grismar also has some really good stories. Search her Pen Name if you need to find her proile.

Thanks for all the support, guys. It really helped me get this chapter done in one day. I also appreciate all the favorites. And, yes, this really IS my first fan fiction, believe it or not. So take it easy on me guys!

Needless to say, I will need reviews before I will publish chapter 5. And plot ideas are welcome. I made sure to put Bella blowing Edward in there for My-BellaLuvsEdward. Feel free to message me if there is anything you would like me do to (like co-author a story). And I could use another beta for my other story. Message me for that to.

And be sure to check my profile for story news. I update it frequently.

That's it, for now!

* * *

�

**.:Edward's Point of View:.**

When Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper returned from school, Alice told me she saw Bella being intimate with someone. It took me a while to get the truth of the act from her mind but finally she gave in and showed me her vision; Bella was giving someone oral sex. She assumed it was that _dog_ because all she saw was a black shape. It hurt me, but I couldn't blame her. I denied her everything, and that dog probably instigated the situation; becoming aroused by her the second he saw my Bella. I'll just have to show her how much better I am.

"Bella, I'm sorry," I said when I jumped through her window.

"No, Edward. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Well, regardless, let's go to my house. Alice got permission from Charlie; you can sleep over."

"Great! Lemme just go change."

Bella bounced from her bed and went to go change her clothes. Once she had finished, she ran back into the room and hopped into my waiting arms. With her nestled safely in my embrace, I jumped from her window and in a few minutes we were entering my house. Without letting her talk to anyone I whisked her up to my room and sat her down on my new bed.

"Bella, I know what you did and I'm not mad. You probably had your reasons for doing it too," I told her. "I'm just gonna show you what _I_ can do."

I smirked at her and before she could protest I crushed my lips against hers. The kiss became more passionate and I licked her lower lip until she granted me entrance.

**.:Bella's Point of View:.**

I moved my hands to remove his shirt, and his hands mirrored mine by reaching for the hem of my top. Once the garment was removed; I felt his cool hands circle behind me to unsnap my bra. He slipped the silky straps from my shoulders; kissing my collar bone as his hands continued his assault by reaching for the button of my pants. He pulled them down my smooth legs, followed by my underwear. Edward pulled up to take a look at me and he gasped, causing me to blush under his piercing gaze.

"Bella, don't blush. You're beautiful," he said into my skin. He nipped my neck and pulled up to start kissing me again. His tongue explored my mouth and I fought to explore his. His tongue retreated and his hands went to knead my breasts. He pulled on my nipples and as they hardened under his touch; I let out a little moan. Edward broke the kiss to suckle the hard peak of one as one of his hands concerned itself with stroking the other. He smirked at my repeated moans and I countered by reaching down to remove his pants.

I flipped us over and planted kisses down his torso and abs until I reached his erection. I released it from its cloth prison and once again, it slapped me in the face. Edward was even bigger than Jake. Edward was a full 9 and a quarter inches! I began to wonder how it was going to fit; my brow creasing in worry. Edward seemed to realize this, so he whispered 

softly; "Don't worry. I'll take it as easy as I can...As long as you don't tease me anymore." He buried his face between by breasts then started to knead them again. I moaned again and he flipped us over.

"Ready?" he asked softly. I couldn't make any noise other than a moan so I just nodded as he positioned himself at my wet core. He entered me slowly and in response my hips lifted off the bed, willing him to push further into my heat. Once he met resistance, Edward pushed a little harder; breaking the barrier in one quick motion that caused me to gasp in pain. I tensed up and he stopped moving, but after a second the pain melted into pleasure and I nodded for him to continue. I felt him pull out of me a little and as he pushed back with an increased pace; I started to scream.

"Edward, EDWARD. Faster!" He obliged and began shoving as much as he could into me as I was met each of his thrusts with my own. In a matter of seconds I was screaming from the intensity of my first orgasm and a few minutes later I had a second; my walls gripping his cock as it pounded into my wet hole. As my third orgasm of the night began, Edward stopped thrusting and as I gripped his tensed, muscled shoulders, I felt his cool cum blasting into my heat. I fell back against the bed from exhaustion as his arms came around me; holding me close to his chest.

"Bella," he whispered, "wasn't that a lot better than that dog?"

**.:Edward's Point of View:.**

My angel nodded and was being so cute I immediately felt myself growing hard again. I groaned and tried to hide it from her but she noticed and started smirking. She shimmied her way down my body and slipped her mouth over the head as her eyes locked with mine. She licked up and down the shaft for a moment before placing it between her supple breasts. She pushed them together; cushioning my cock and without thinking, I thrusted into them. I groaned out loud; the feeling was _incredible. _ She pulled back and again placed her mouth over the head, but this time she started bobbing her head up and down, taking as much of my member in her mouth as she could. The sight of this made me blow. My cold cum squirted to the back of her mouth and as she swallowed, I groaned not only in surprise, but in pleasure as the action seemed to prolong my orgasm. Once she had swallowed all of me, she crawled up to my side and fell asleep in my arms.

**Line**

"You're sure it won't have any effect on her?" I asked.

"Yes, the venom didn't enter her blood stream so she should not be affected at all. Your little Bella is still human, don't worry."

I let out a sigh of relief and hopped in the shower while softly singing her lullaby. The door to the shower opened, letting in cool air, but two arms snaked around my waist; warming me from the inside instantly. "Hello, Bella," I murmured.

"Morning," she replied. I loosened her arms and put her in front of me. Kissing her softly, I reached for some of her body wash, which I had filched from her house. I squeezed some into the palms of my hands, ignoring the netted sponge on the side.

**.:Bella's Point of View:.**

Edward's hands roamed my body making me shiver, but he refused to touch my sex or breasts.

"Edwaaard," I groaned in frustration. He chuckled a bit and started to wash my rack, pausing to tweak my nipples which took my breath and sent a shock through my body. He turned his attention to my feet and calves, washing the outside of my thighs before spreading my legs a little to tease the inside. I moaned and began to grow wet. He smiled up at me and then with no warning at all; his mouth was on my sex; enjoying the taste of my juices. His tongue drew large circles around my clit that began to get larger and larger as my passion built. He stopped and pressed his tongue to it hard. I gasped and began to orgasm. He held his tongue in place as I came on his mouth, and, as my cum started to fall on the soft skin of my thighs, he started suckling my clit while he pressed a long finger inside me; urging me to cum on his tongue again. The shocks of a second orgasm wracked my body and instead of being still; this time he pulled his finger from me and inserted his tongue; tasting my orgasm before it left my body. Once he had licked me clean, he straightened up and pulled me into his arms. Edward started working shampoo into my hair and began to gently massage my scalp. He finished and rinsed my body; watching the soap suds leave my skin. I turned to face him when he was done; it was my turn. I washed all over his body and his hair.

Edward shut off the water and wrapped our bodies in fluffy, soft, white towels. He laid me down on the bed and for the first time I really noticed it was there.

"Edward, when did this get here?" I inquired.

"Alice bought it for me a few days ago. I guess she saw us in a vision," he replied after shrugging.

I blushed as he put lotion on my body and rubbed it in. I was about to start putting lotion on his cold granite skin when Alice walked in.

"Save it, Bella," she said as she pulled me from Edward. "Edward, you get dressed. The three of us are going shopping."

"But Alice I want to stay here!" I complained. _And screw Edward's brains out. He is __amazing._ I added in my mind.

"Too bad," she said as she pulled me to her room. She dressed me in a blue bra-thong set and pulled Edward and me to his car. Alice hopped into the driver's seat with Edward and me in the back and we were off to go shopping.

* * *

�

Hope you liked the lemon. Edwards secret _might_ be revealed in a couple more chapters. And sorry if the secret's not what you thought—or like.

Now, you see that little button right below this text. You know, the bottom left hand corner. It says "Submit Review" in a blue box and there is a green "Go" button next to it.

**CLICK IT!**

That is all. 


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping! contains hints

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I swear! (but my own characters)**

Author's Note:

Once again, Sam (my beta) has done an _amazing_ job.

-hugs her- She's the best

She took this story from 815 words to 1,006 words!

You guys are soo lucky I'm updating; you still had 3 reviews to go.

Nevertheless I'm always excited to get my work out there.

Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**.:Edward's Point of View:.**

_Damn Alice and her shopping. Although this will give me a chance to get some stuff for our next time,_ I thought while snuggling Bella close to my side. She laid her head on my shoulder and I sighed softly at the feeling of her warmth.

"Alice, where_ are_ we going?" I asked her.

"Port Angeles," she replied while topping eighty on the highway.

"Ahh. Mind telling me what stores we'll be visiting?" I raised an eyebrow at her as our eyes connected through the rear view mirror.

_Well Bella and I are going to a lingerie store and there is a store for you a mile down the road. Don't be too hard on her now. There has to be something left of her for you to marry._ Alice thought as she giggled softly in her mind.

_How did she know of my likings?_ I thought. _She must have seen Bella in a vision._

"Don't worry," I laughed, "I won't." Bella looked at me quizzically and I told her that Alice had answered me with her thoughts.

"Oh, well where are we going?" Bella asked; suddenly curious about our destination.

"You'll see, you'll see," I answered her with a knowing smile.

* * *

_I pointed to the rope, and the ties. The clerk handed them to me and I quickly paid with my gold limitless card. I peered into the bag as I left the store; smiling at my purchase and then; crossing the street, I left to find the others._

* * *

**.:Alice's Point of View:.**

"Oh, Alice. Do I_really_ have to do this?" Bella groaned.

"Yes." I said whilst nodding my head in confirmation. "One; because you need new things and two; because it will make Edward happy." As I listed the reasons on my fingers, Bella scowled and folded her arms across her chest...it was time for manipulation. "I _know_ you want to do _that,"_I replied.

"Fine," she mumbled back. I pretended not to hear her and busied myself with browsing the racks of underwear. Bella sat down next to the changing room and prepared herself for what she called torture. I came back with a corset and one other set, just so I could gauge her size.

"Alice! I can't afford all of that," she complained.

"Who said you are buying? And this _isn't_ all," I replied matter-of-factly.

Bella groaned and I entered the dressing room behind her, flashing my limitless card at the attendant who tried to stop me. Bella turned around and noticed me standing behind her. "_What_ are you doing in here?"

"Helping you and don't even bother trying to protest. I have to watch you and Edward in my visions _all the time_." I felt my eyes clouding over.

* * *

**Start Vision:**

_He bought the rope, ties, and some other things._

* * *

_Bella was helpless and naked whilst struggling with the bonds._

**End Vision**

* * *

"Just like that," I said.

"What did you see?" she asked with an excited glint in her brown eyes.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out later," I replied cryptically.

She groaned again and removed her clothes. I motioned for her to turn around and I wrapped the corset around her, pulling the strings tight.

"Breathe out," I whispered and she obliged. I pulled a little tighter and tied it snugly. "Good, it fits."

Bella stared at me in disbelief through the reflection of the mirror. Her back was incredibly straight and her face seemed to turn pink from discomfort. "Speak for yourself. I can barely _breathe."_

"Uhh, Bella. That's kinda how it's supposed to be. Now try on the bra," I removed the corset and as I handed her the bra, she gasped dramatically for air. "Oh don't be such a baby." I laughed as she donned the bra. 

"It fits," she said.

"Good." I nodded in approval; Edward would be happy. " Now put your normal clothes back on."

Bella changed and we exited the changing room, but not before I swiped her debit card. Edward entered the store and, as I slipped him the piece of plastic, I thought to him: _you know what to do when she looks for her debit card. _ Edward nodded.

"Edward, you can't be in here. Leave," I said while pushing him out the door. He pouted and Bella said, "Alice!"

"No, Bella. He can't see what you're getting." I resumed my browsing and picked out several more corsets and underwear sets. I walked up to the register and Bella gaped at the total. I laughed at her, "It's only six hundred dollars."

"Alice! That's expensive!"

"Get used to it, Bella."

"I'm paying for some of this." Bella said while looking in her wallet for her debit card.

"Looking for this?" Edward asked, appearing behind us. He dangled her orange debit card in front of her face, and pulled out some scissors, snipping the card in half. The pieces fell to the floor and Bella stood there stunned.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"That thing was worthless. Here," Edward handed her the gold card we got for her, "use this to pay for it."

"Edward, you know I can't take this!"

He growled, "Yes you can. And you will."

Bella sighed reluctantly and handed the clerk the card, and signed when the receipt came up.

* * *

**.:Edward's Point of View:.**

I hoisted Bella into my arms and pressed my cool lips to hers. The leaves of the forest crinkled around us as we stood in a tight embrace. 

"Do something for me?" I whispered into her ear.

"Anything," she replied. "But first I have to go change into something."

"Alice!" she called just loud enough for her to hear and in a flash Alice was next to her.

"C'mon!" she pulled Bella from my arms and rushed her to the bathroom; intending to prepare Bella for the nights events. I smiled to myself in happy anticipation and entering the house; I climbed the steps, ready to set up my room.

* * *

**Do this even if you are not a member:**

You see that little button that says "Go"? Over there, in the bottom left corner.

Yeah, that one. Click it and when the little window pops up type in the text box "This story is really good. Keep writing!" Or something of the like.

(Members only) Then click to check all of the little boxes underneath it.

Yes, you've got it!

Then click the "Submit" button.

And check back later!

lol…I had fun typing that.


	6. Chapter 6: Yes, I am teasing you

**Disclaimer: I don't bloody own a thing!**

**Important Author's Note:**

**THERE WILL PROBABLY BE NO UPDATES UNTIL MONDAY, IF YOU'RE LUCKY, BUT MOST LIKELY TUESDAY.**

See my page for more important details.

And make sure to check there often anyway. I constantly put news up there while writing the update.

Sorry, oh and **review review review**

And once again **HUGE props to my beta Sam (vampvixen01 http/ )**

* * *

**.:Edward's Point of View:.**

My Bella strutted into my room with an air of confidence she had never displayed before. She wore a black silk robe which fell to mid thigh and clung to her curves perfectly. She bit her lip in an act of mock innocence as she leaned seductively against the door frame. Taking a few steps towards me, a small smile began to play on her lips as her eyes connected with mine and, letting the robe slide slowly from her shoulders and to the floor; I could now see why she had a predatory glint in her eye. She was wearing a black corset with red overtones on the lace that ran in vertical stripe with a matching lace thong. In short, she was_stunning_.

I gulped at the sight before me and regaining my composure, I said, "There's something I need to tell you."

"What?" she inquired in return but the sound reminded me of a purr.

I felt excitement run through my veins and as I opened my mouth to tell her my secrets; That Dog burst into the room.

"Bella!' he said, "I thought _I_was the one for you! You gave me a blow job and everything!"

Bella shrieked and grabbed the fallen robe to cover herself. "JACOB! THAT WAS A FAVOR TO YOU! NOW GET. THE. FUCK. OUT!" she screamed. I had to hand it to her; that was pretty fierce.

"Yes, Dog. Get. Out. You heard her," I mocked him.

"LEECH! What did you do to her? She loves _me!_ Are you some kind of hypnotist too?"

I chuckled softly; he was crazy. "No, and you need to leave. Now," I growled.

"NO!" he roared and lunged at me, veering off to grab Bella at the last second. That was the final straw. The rest of my family entered the room and immediately crouched into a fighting position. Jacob flung Bella off to the side, realizing that he had no chance. I heard a cry of anguish coming from Bella as she fell to the floor with a hard _thud._

_Mental Note: Break every bone in That Dog's body twice over as soon as possible,_ I thought as I raced to Bella's side. My family could take care of the wolf. I heard Emmet roar, and I got the feeling he had hoisted Jacob into the air as I heard him interrogating a scared Jacob.

"Bella, baby, are you okay?" I asked as I brushed her hair back from her face.

"It hurts…" was all she managed to moan before the black of unconsciousness enveloped her.

"Don't worry, Carlisle'll fix you," I murmured into her hair as I picked her up. I spat at the wolf as I passed him, and, running from the house with Bella in my arms; i jumped in my car to take her to Carlisle.

"Carlisle! Carlisle!" I said frantically, "that do-I mean Jacob grabbed her and threw her in a rampage! Tell me she's gonna be alright!" I could smell her blood, and somehow this made me think: _I guess I'll have to tell her my secret later._ Immediately I was disgusted with 

myself. How could I think of sex at a time like this? Bella was hurt and _I was thinking of having _sex_ with her!_ I wanted to throw myself over a cliff for that!

As I began to rack myself with guilt, I reminded myself that there was only one thing I needed to focus on, and that's what Carlisle was about to tell me.

* * *

As I said before: Click the "Go" button!

Then type positive comments in the box, no flames!

This is my very first fan fiction, and, to tell you the truth, I only wrote it because I noticed a dearth of stories containing Edward's First Secret.


	7. Chapter 7: What to do with you

**Disclaimer: Wow…I really don't own the Twilight characters.**

Author's Note:

I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but as was said there were some 'technical difficulties.' Haha.

Please check out my new story Edward's Crime Fighting Spree

Link to my profile: /vampirelover102

Link to the story: /s/4153211/1/EdwardsCrimeFightingSpree

Thanks and review for both!

* * *

**.:Edward's Point of View:.**

"Bella has a broken arm, leg, a dislocated shoulder, and a broken collar bone all on her left side," Carlisle said. "Jacob must have thrown her hard and you realize son," he put an arm on my shoulder and leaned in close, whispering in my ear, "that she's going to need to rest for a while." He looked at me pointedly and when I didn't respond he felt the need to elaborate; "she cant...exert...herself physically," he paused then finished with the word he had been avoiding; "sexually."

Despite the painful guilt I felt I smiled sheepishly, "I know."

He continued, his voice still low, "She lost enough blood to require half of a blood transfusion, so don't be surprised if she doesn't smell like her normal self."

I nodded along and asked, "Is she awake?" Carlisle nodded in return and held out his hand to help me up. I gratefully accepted and followed him to see my hurt Bella.

I walked into her room and saw an array of wires, all of which seemed to sprout from her skin. The contents of a blood bag was dripping into her veins and whoever's blood she was receiving smelt really bad; I wrinkled my nose because of it. Bella tried to sit up to look at me, and I realized she was paler than ever.

"Bella, baby, don't sit up. You're pale," I said, rushing to her side and gently pushing her down. "How's the pain?" I grimaced looking at her from a distance; Jacob really did a number on her.

She groaned, "Edward, it hurts. Can't I have more morphine?" She looked so pitiful in her damaged state so I checked her chart to see what she was getting. The idiots had her on barely anything!

"Hold on," I said, and as I exited the room to get her some _real_ shit, she hurriedly shouted; "No needles! I laughed to myself as I went in search for the painkillers she needed.

I zipped through the hospital to where they keep the medication, and stole a syringe full of morphine. I then returned to my angel's room and pumped in the smallest bit of the substance.

"There you go," I whispered. She nodded her thanks and I stroked her hair until she fell asleep. I sighed and pulled the blanket up over her pale figure. I even added one I swiped from home. I pulled the lone grey chair closer to her bedside, and settled in for the night.

It was three in the morning when my Bella awoke crying. She saw me sitting next to her bed and flung her arms around me, heedless of the wires and tubes coming out of her. I heard one coming out of her skin as she buried her face in my chest. Her hot tears stained my white cotton shirt as I tried to comfort her.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I murmured into her hair.

"I-I," she said between bursts of tears, "I h-had a bad dr-dream."

"Shh," I said as sobs racked her small frame. "Everything will be okay."

I sat there comforting Bella until she stopped crying a few minutes later.

* * *

"Jacob," I said menacingly, "I have a good mind to kill you." I paused a second to let that sink in. "But I won't. And that's only because Bella asked me not to. So I'm gonna do two things" I paused again, and noticed the fear in his eyes. "You have to promise you'll let Bella do what she wants." The Dog nodded fearfully. "And I'm gonna bust you up." I smiled evilly and brought my closed fist down on his face. I felt a few bones snap, and started to work my way down. I broke his arms, and then his legs. I drove to the border, unbound him, and left him there.

* * *

Sorry it was so short!

Next chapter will be longer, I promise.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Bella–

**Disclaimer: Did I _ever_ tell you my name was Stephenie Meyer? Nope? Good. That means I _don't _own the Twilight characters.**

Author's Note:

yeah…i kinda lied.

This is short.

My fault.

But there will be lots of drama next chapter.

So it will be longer.

Anyways…review!

Tell me what you think, in other words.

And for god sake read my other story. It has 22 views while this has over 9,000.

So click on my name.

And click on the story. The title is "Edward's Crime Fighting Spree"

And...

READ IT

* * *

**.:Edward's Point of View:.**

I got the okay to take Bella home later that day. I gently picked up her frail body and removed her hospital gown, but I instantly got hard at the sight of her nude body. I groaned and quickly dressed her, thanking the lord I was wearing jeans; they're a lot of help in hiding a boner. I helped her into the wheelchair and she smiled up at me as I wheeled her to my Volvo. Bella laid down in the backseat and once she was secured, we sped off towards the house. I tried to concentrate on the road, but the pain of my erection was too much. I pulled to a stop on the side of the road and glanced at the sleeping angel behind me, but I felt so guilty just I couldn't bring myself to remove my member from its cloth prison. I sighed, and started back on my way to the Cullen house.

* * *

**.:Mystery Person's Point of View:.**

"I can't believe she's still alive. And I'm going to get to see her!"

* * *

**.:Bella's Point of View:.**

We all laughed aloud at the stupid show on the television as it ended; _Scrubs_ was a good show, but stupid.

"Edward," I said innocently, "I'm feeling tired." He sighed and picked me up, carrying me to his room. But when he laid me down on the bed, I pulled his cold lips to mine. His lips moved with mine and he rested gently on top of me. I pulled his shirt off and ran my hands over his abs, slowly moving them up until I reached his hair. My hands knotted into his hair and I felt something poking into my stomach. I smiled smugly and wrapped my good leg around him. Edward groaned into my mouth and pulled me closer to him. I winced when he flipped us over and he looked up guiltily at me.

"We're…not…supposed…to…do…this," he said, kissing and biting my neck between each word. He untangled himself from me and I made a whining noise. "No, you need to rest," he said looking down at me. He left to the room and returned with my pain medication and a bottle of water. I thanked him gratefully and drank all the water. He laid down next to me and cuddled with me.

"Bella, I love you," he said, kissing my temple.

"I love you too," I mumbled back contentedly

A few minutes went by and I heard the beginnings of another statement. They were: "Bella, there's somethin…" But I was already too far gone to hear him.

* * *

I woke up and noticed Edward was not there so I got up and wondered around. I went over to his CD collection and found a Beethoven disk. I popped open his expensive silver with blue lights stereo and put it in. The sweet sound of _Moonlight Sonata_ drifted to my ears and I smiled contentedly. I continued to wander around and found his closet. I stripped down and found some of my underwear in a drawer of his. I threw that on and stole a big white cotton T-Shirt of his. I continued wandering around his room and looked at the photos he had. There was one of his parents and lots of him and the various members of the Cullen family.Then I stumbled and hit a blank space on the wall, and a door slid open. I walked down lots of stairs and into a chamber, it was full of bondage sex toys. I picked up and felt a whip, then exchanged it for some bed ties. I then ran a chain that was hanging from the ceiling through my hands.

But I felt a presence behind me so I turn around. It was my angel. "Bella–"

* * *

-has brilliant idea-

I'm NOT gonna update again unless my other story gets 50 views.

Haha.

I'm evil, I know. >: )


	9. Chapter 9: Keith

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. I don't own the Twilight characters. Blah, blah, blah. The plot and my characters are mine. Blah, blah, blah.**

Author's Note:

Short, once again. I'm gonna stop promising long updates.

Read bottom for more information.

Thanks to Sam (my beta) once again.

Be sure to check my profile for update information.

* * *

**.:Mystery Person's Point of View:.**

I started running towards the Cullen's house. I blocked my presence, just in case someone could sense me. I stopped a few yards from the back of the house and searched for Bella's aura.

**.:Edward's Point of View:.**

I couldn't believe Bella stumbled upon this chamber. I never wanted her to _ever_ see this. "Bella–there are a few thing I have to confess," I said. "One, you weren't supposed to see this. Long before I met you I'd screw Tanya and some other vampires down here. And Tanya's never been able to let me go after that, that's why she tries to seduce me every time I see her. Two—" I hesitated for a moment—"I'm…into bondage." I finished sheepishly. I stared at my feet, purposely avoiding her gaze.

She didn't move but I felt her eyes on me, "Edward–I don't mind the…bondage thing. But how could you not tell me about the other vampires?"

Her gaze was accusing and it hurt me to return it. "I didn't want you to think any less of me. It would kill me to have you stop loving me," I admitted.

"I would _never_ do any of that," she said, approaching me. And just as her hand laid upon my breast a vampiric presence appeared behind us. I turned around to face him, hiding Bella protectively behind me.

"Who are you," I growled.

"I am Keith," he replied. "And that is the Bella I've waited so long to see once more."

**.:Keith's Point of View:.**

I started to approach Bella, but that blasted vampire blocked me. "Look," I said, "My irises are gold, I'm not going to hurt her. I just haven't seen her in so long." I gazed longingly at her.

Little Bella peeked at me from behind Edward and I realized she was wearing several casts. I channeled the powerful energy to my fingers, letting it build up. The energy left my fingers blue and glowing, and traveled in Bella's direction. The other vampire snarled at me and pounced towards my body. He pinned me to the ground and I simply gestured to Bella, showing him what I had done. Her casts were in shreds on the floor beneath her, and all her injuries were healed. The vampire lifted himself from on top of me and apologized.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Edward," he said, placing Bella behind him once more. "And, if I may ask who are you and how you know _my_ Bella?"

"Ask her," I replied, gesturing to Bella.

"Bella," he cooed. "Do you know this guy?"

She shook her head, still stunned from her recent recovery. "But the name sounds familiar. Like a memory I lost."

Edward nodded and turned back to me. Out of the blue, he jumped at me and chained me down. "Talk," he ordered.

And so my spiel began.

* * *

It would have been longer, but cliffies always keep people reading.

My school starts on Monday, so I'll try to update as much as possible. It probably won't be much more than two or three times a week.


	10. Chapter 10: The Lake

**Disclaimer: The Twilight characters aren't mine!!**

Author's Note

Well, first of all. _Review! Review! Review!_

I refuse to update without 10 more reviews.

And some views on my other story.

I swear it's not just Edward kicking butt. That'd be boring.

Also, it's gonna be really slow from now on. As I predicted, Softball's taken over my life. And when I'm not playing softball I'm either doing homework or hanging out with peeps. Sorry, guys!

* * *

**.:Keith's Point of View:.**

"Bella, you and I met when you were young. Ten, in fact…

* * *

_She is so beautiful. I can't place my finger on it, but something about her is just so…so _wonderful. _Her eyes. Her smile. The cute little way she tugs on her ponytail when she's thinking hard._

_I first saw this girl when she was playing on a playground. I had just finished hunting, and was returning to my house for the weekend. I was slowing to a human pace when she caught my eye—and my nose. Her blood had a light, sweet odor. It was pleasant._

_I found myself obsessed with this little girl. I would follow her when I was off of work. I would even watch her sleep sometimes. It was because of this obsession that when she was falling from the tree she had tried to climb, I ran to catch her._

_Thud! She lands in my arms, stunned that she isn't on the ground. The girl looks up at me._

"_Th–thank you, sir," she manages after a second. She moves to leave my arms but she froze. I look down and see the pain in her eyes. It was only then that I realize she probably broke a lot of bones landing in my hard arms. I swiftly take her to my car and lay her in the backseat._

"_What's your full name?" I ask as I speed towards the hospital._

_Silence comes from the backseat. "Your name?!"_

"_Isabella Swan."_

"_What about your parent's name? Or phone number?"_

_Silence greets me from the backseat again. "Isabella?" I say. Still no answer. I look back to see if something's wrong and I discover she has passed out! I press the accelerator closer to the floor. I have no idea what's wrong with my little Isabella–Wait…did I just think that? I don't even know the girl! I watch her, yes, but _mine??

_I mentally sigh and park my car outside of the emergency room. I pick little Isabella up and rush her inside. Everyone instantly looks up at me as I enter, and take her to an unoccupied room. I direct the nurses and her files are pulled and her mother contacted._

* * *

"She was in critical condition and had to be taken for an MRI. Bella had internal bleeding and several broken ribs. She was rushed to surgery, her organs repaired, and she was but in the ICU," Keith said. "Bella had a lot of ribs broken, so she had to be kept in the hospital. Naturally, I was her doctor, and we got to know each other. One day I decided to tell her my true nature…and things went down hill from there.

* * *

_Why did I tell her? She's _ten!_ I should have known she would tell someone. And now everything is ruined. Bella, as I now learned to call her, was out of the hospital and told her mom I was a vampire. Renee flipped and sent her to a very good psychiatrist. I was also barred from seeing her._

--Several Months Later--

_There she is. Playing on the playground again. I have to see her._

_"Bella?" I say. "Remember me?"_

_She screws up her face and shakes her head. Clearly she is scared of me. I back away, shocked she can't remember me, and turn to run. They had erased all memory of me. They have to pay._

* * *

"And that's the story," I finished. "That's why she can't remember me. Bella has a distorted version of those few months, all because of the shrink"

**.:Edward's Point of View:.**

I listened to Keith's story. Totally shocked that this had happened to my Bella. But, I had to admit it made sense. Bella had no problem believing my family and I were vampires. Most people would have called us crazy and laughed at us. But not Bella. She accepted it like it was normal, and continued on associating with us.

But then it dawned on me: this doesn't explain why Keith came to see Bella again.

"Why have you come back after all this time?" I asked him.

"Because I think I love her. And I hope she could love me back," he replied after a moment's thought. I glanced at Bella, trying to read her expression. It was blank, unmoving. She turned to whisper in my ear.

"Let him go," she said. "He needs to leave right now." I nodded solemnly and unshackled Keith.

"Go," I said. "Don't come back for a few days." Keith nodded and flew off into the night. Bella walked over to the bed and collapsed, crying.

"It all makes sense," she managed. "For years I thought about why that part of my life didn't make sense. It tormented me. I even became suicidal at one point because of it. And, now–" Bella cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

Bella woke up; her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Hearing Keith's story really traumatized her. If I had known this would have happened I would never have let him stay. And worst of all, I now had another competitor. If I lost Bella now, after all we've been through and done together, I'd never be able to survive.

"Good morning, beautiful." I said. I had a feeling she wanted today to be like Keith hadn't come and completely shaken her life up.

"Good morning." She smiled up at me and moved to kiss me softly. I deliberately didn't let this turn into more; she must be hungry.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Mmm…you," she answered into my skin.

"You can have me for desert…_after dinner_," I teased. Bella pouted and thought for a second.

"Can I have pancakes?"

"Sure! Let's go." I lifted Bella up gently and carried her downstairs to the kitchen. I looked into the cupboard and pulled out what I needed. I set to work making the pancake batter from scratch.

"Do you want chocolate chips or blueberries in it?"

"Can I have only one with chocolate chips, and the rest plain?"

"Whatever you like," I said, smiling. I separated one bit of pancake batter for the chocolate chips and stirred them in. I turned on the stove and placed a pan on it. I made the pancakes, heated up the syrup, and placed it all on the dining table for Bella. She ate quickly and we were off to Charlie's house, as I had promised to him after taking her home from the hospital yesterday.

Ten minutes later we arrived and began doing our homework together. Well, Bella did hers. I finished quickly and helped her along. Charlie returned just as we finished and declared he was starving. I offered to make lunch and he all but jumped up and down with glee; Charlie loved my cooking.

"What do you want me to make?"

"Surprise me." Was his answer.

I nodded, "Bella, come to the grocery store with me?"

"Sure, Edward," she replied. We jumped into my car and sped off to get some chicken, steak, and seasoning.

* * *

"Charlie, can I take Bella out for a little hike? We've both finished our homework," I asked politely.

"Edward," he began, "if Bella can still walk after all that food, be my guest. I'm gonna go watch the game." Charlie walked to the living room and turned on the television.

"C'mon, Bella," I said pleasantly. She held out her hand for me to take it.

"Where are we going?" she asked when we were finally in the car.

"It's a surprise," I replied. Her eyes twinkled with anticipation as we sped down a back road. We emerged in front of a small lake with a cottage off to the side. Bella gasped a little at the beauty of the scene before us. "Your pink and blue bathing suit is in the back. Change and meet me in the water," I said before laving the car. I pulled off my shirt and jeans, revealing my swimming shorts. I dove into the water and surfaced at the other end of it. Then I swam back, taking a nice, easy human pace. I swam around for a bit until Bella exited the car, flushed pink. I smiled at my little trick on her. The bathing suit had a thong bottom. I could see her attempt to enter the water without showing her behind to me and laughed a bit at it.

"Like your swim suit?" I joked.

"No!" she shot back. "It's so revealing!"

"Turn around, let me see. It's just a normal bathing suit," I said, playing the innocent card. Bella was so gullible she believed it and turned around, baring her ass to me. I gasped a little and moved to encircle her with my arms. I turned her around and pressed my lips to her ear. "I think you look _wonderful_. Of course, we could always just lose the clothes." I said quietly and seductively. She flushed pinker and giggled a bit. I allowed her to break out of my grasp and go under, swimming towards the opposite side of the lake. The water was crystal clear and offered me an unobstructed view of her ass. I quickly got a hard on and willed the cool water to make it fall faster. Bella surfaced a few yards away and flipped her hair back. As she dove in again I dove after her, tickling her until she had to come up for air. She shot me an annoyed glance and dunked me under. I came up after a few seconds and poked her. She laughed and thrashed about, finally pushing off of my stomach and swimming towards the cabin. I waited silently till she was a few feet from the shore then beat her there. I pulled her out of the water and swung her around in a circle, water was flying in every direction. She laughed and smiled at me. I put her down and kissed her softly. Bella pulled me down to the ground and positioned herself on top of me. She smiled seductively at me and took off her top, followed by her bottoms. Bella glanced back and me and splashed back into the water. I followed her lead, but pulled her out of the water and into the cabin. I closed and locked the door, then led her to the bedroom.

I climbed on top of her and whispered in her ear, "Wanna do something special for me?" She nodded excitedly. I walked over to the little locked cabinet a few feet away and pulled out some bed restraints. I glanced at the clock on my way back. I let out a mental sigh of relief. It was only one. I could keep her here for a couple of hours and Charlie wouldn't get worried. I walked back to the bed and tied Bella onto it…

* * *

**NOW REVIEW!!**

And I shall love you forever.

If you don't…I'll be angry.

And If I don't get enough reviews, you won't see an update!


	11. Chapter 11: Just The Way Edward Likes It

**Because nothing ever goes my way, Stephenie Meyer beat me to creating this; therefore** **I do not own any of the Twilight Characters****.**

Author's Note:

Things are getting really busy right now so I'm really sorry for not updating at all. I've got to write an update for both my stories so this next one might take a while. (I've updated this twice since Spring Break and the other one hasn't had an update)

But I'm still here, and there's no way I'm going to abandon this. I really hate when authors do that.

So toodles for now.

And may the roflcopter bring you lots of joy and your own personal pair of lollerskates. (Look those up on urbandictionary .com if you want to know what they mean.) (Yayz for urbandictionary. It has helped me many a time. -hugs it-)

;D

* * *

.:Bella's Point of View:.

There I lay: frightened, confused, and sopping wet. The idea of Edward taking me in my helpless state was enough to make me cum. In fact, when he first tied me to the bed and left I had done just that—twice. He had reached for my hands and I couldn't help the tremble that ran through them.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked in a voice that was low and deeply seductive.

He snapped one of the bonds to my wrist and my breath hitched slightly in my throat. I managed to shake my head slightly as his eyes continued to gaze deep into mine. They darkened slightly at the next click; indicating that I was helpless and secure. He towered over me as he rose from the bed; a slight smirk on his face. He placed his index finger softly on my stomach and, taking an excruciatingly long time, he slowly trailed it up between the valley of my breasts and placed it softly between my parted lips. I moaned slightly at the sensual contact and my tongue darted out to capture its tip. He let out a soft sigh as he removed his finger and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I struggled against the bonds in an attempt to move closer to him; wanting desperately to deepen the kiss.

He pulled his lips from mine and as my chest heaved with panting breaths, he placed his mouth next to my ear and whispered; "You're going to beg for your release."

With that he moved from the room at a casual pace, showing me once more who was in control.

It was nearing a half an hour when I heard footsteps, growing wetter in anticipation. Edward entered with a red vibrator and red ball gag. Forcing the gag into my mouth, he pressed the vibrator against my exposed clit and I moaned in ecstasy around the gag. He moved the tip softly around my swollen nub; careful not to apply the amount of pressure that would cause my orgasm. He watched silently as my hips rose from the bed of their own accord; seeking the explosion that was building in the pit of my stomach. His eye lids seemed to lower in passion as he watched me writhe in desperation.

When I began to feel the waves of pleasure take over my body, he abruptly pulled the large object away from me; stilling my juices from spilling. He watched me in silence for a moment before placing a cold finger to my hot core and sliding it along my wetness. I wondered briefly if he would allow me to cum, but all too soon he removed his finger and suckled on the wetness it held.

"You like that?" he asked seductively into my ear before leaving.

A short while later (although it felt like hours) my angel returned. He removed the gag and I felt his large cock enter my mouth. I obediently encircled and sucked as he fucked my mouth, but as it started to hit the back of my mouth, I gagged. Edward removed his cock and shot me a disgusted look. My face echoed his discontent: hollow, disheartened. I had let him down. The wait was longer this time, probably somewhere around twenty minutes. But when he returned this time fear crept onto my face. He had two little silver clamps. I looked on in fear as he screwed them onto my nipples. A little gasp of pain left my lips when he was finished and looked on with pride. He slowly mounted me, massaging my breasts with care. Edward pinched my clit, extracting a moan from my lips, but his big cock entering my mouth again muffled the moan. He thrusted into my mouth a few times, exited, and then he moved down to my sex. Skilfully, he put pressure on my clitoris with his hard cock before slipping into my hot hole. My sexual frustrations were relieved and I came immediately, crying out as he speared me over and over again. He had my legs spread wide to accommodate him as his finger's gripped my thighs. He had a hard look on his face as he pounded into me but soon the distraction of my mounds bouncing from each of his hard pushes, proved his undoing as he came and his cold liquid splashed into my womb. He sighed and collapsed on top of me, his breathing ragged.

"Bella," he said between gasps of air. "You are truly amazing." Then he added with a little smirk on his face, "I think I'm gonna have to test those limits of yours."

I just smiled back up at him with a smile on my face and nodded before falling asleep two seconds later.

* * *

I awoke in the car, obviously on the way back to Charlie's house. Edward was in the front seat.

"Awake, sleepy head?" I heard him say.

"Mhm," I mumbled.

* * *

If you don't review you won't see an update. :D

So **click that Blue Button**!


	12. Chapter 12: Bella We need to talk

**Disclaimer: Why do I write these anyway? This is a site for fanfiction therefore this is a fanfiction and I own nothing.**

Author's Note: Yayz another chapter! My life is calming down a bit and this week is ERB week. ERBs are the standardized tests for Pennsylvania. They SUCK! We call them "Extremely Retarded Booklets" Yep. They're hell But this is good news for you because it means I will most likely be getting less homework so I'll have more time to **WRITE CHAPTER 13**!! Woo hoo!!

And for those of you looking for something to amuse yourself with until I update next watch all the Powerthirst videos on youtube. THEY ROCK. There's Powerthirst. Powerthirst 2: Re-Domination. And Gay Powerthirst. Funfun!

Back on track here this chapter's kinda short. But if I try to write the talk I'll be too drained to write chapter 13 for at least two weeks. Yups. So here it is in all its suckiness. ENJOY. AND REMEMBER:

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

thankyou and come again to Z's basket of retardedness

:D

* * *

.:Edward's Point of View:.

"What time is it?" Bella asked me.

I glanced at the clock in the car. "It's 9:45. You really slept for a while there. I wanted to wait till you woke up but I finally had to carry you to the car. I figured it would be better if you got home at 10."

"You're probably right about that one," she said.

We were getting really close to Charlie's so I made the final decision. She seemed to really enjoy what I did to her and if she wanted to continue with it, there are things we needed to talk about.

I pulled up behind Charlie's cruiser. "Oh, and, Bella," I began. "When I come over tonight, we need to talk."

Bella smiled and nodded at me. Then she crawled up to the front and gave me a short kiss; not lingering to turn it into more. I remained and watched my Bella's ass swing back and forth as she walked up to the door, then, reluctantly, I drove off to my house.

I arrived at home a short while later and immediately ran up to my room. I had a feeling that my family wouldn't exactly approve of Bella and I in a bondage situation. Not that I really cared. Shutting the door, I walked over to the computer and begin to print out what I might need.

By the time the printer finished, it was 10:55 pm. I grabbed the papers from the printer and exited the house without a word to my family. The wind blew my hair and the crisp night air nipped at my skin as I began to run.

.:Bella's Point of View:.

At first I was worried when Edward said he wanted to talk to me. I thought I had done something wrong, but then I remembered his complement at the end of our err…session.

"Hey Ch-Dad," I said, covering my slip up quite nicely. I'd gotten into the habit of calling him Charlie when Edward and I talked about him and I didn't have time to get out of it before walking in. I found him in the den watching the game. It was basketball and the Los Angeles Lakers were playing the Detroit Pistons. "What's the score?" I asked nonchalantly.

"48 to 53. The Pistons are winning."

"Mm. Well I'm gonna hop in the shower." He gave me a little nod and then stopped me for a hug.

I ran up the stairs and hopped in the shower. I turned on the water and made it hot enough to turn my skin a nice shade of pink. The water caressed my body and I held my wrists to the water. It really soothed the small bit of chafing I had from the bonds Edward imposed earlier. I washed my body, then stepped out into the steam filled bathroom and wrapped a fluffy

white towel around by body and tucked it in. I walked towards my room, got dressed, and then went downstairs to see Charlie.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," I said to him, glancing at the clock. It was 10:30.

"I'll get in the shower," he replied before getting up. "'Night Bells."

"Goodnight," I called after him. Smiling to myself, I climbed the stairs and walked over to my computer. I checked my email and realized I had an email from Renee. She was asking about how I've been. I found this odd; Renee only talks to me when it's to convince me to not marry Edward. I read through the email and I realized it was there. Under her signature it read:

_P.S. I really want you to reconsider marrying Edward at such a young age._

I was furious. How _dare_ she? I know she's done this before but never so blatantly. I decided on my reply.

_Dear Mom,_ I wrote

_How could you be so audacious as to send that to me? It is my life and I am completely in love with Edward. There is nothing you can do about it. I am marrying him and you can make your choice as to whether or not you will show up at the wedding._

_Bella_

I decided to forgo the closing; she didn't deserve one. After all this time she couldn't accept the fact that Edward and I are going to get married. I was so angry I didn't hear someone climb through my window. Two cold, strong arms turned me around and lifted me to meet two perfect lips.

The kiss ended all too soon as Edward pulled away and said, "Bella, there's something we need to talk about."

* * *

End Author's Note: 8 u7y6Review and you'll get a quote from the next chapter!!

i win you win WE ALL WIN

I am putting up a poll on my profile.

I can't pull off two stories.

So vote for which you want me to continue first.

Edward's Crime Fighting Spree will only have a few more chapters and Edward Has A Secret? will have tons and tons to come.

SO VOTE!


	13. Chapter 13: Bella!

**Disclaimer: No recognizable characters in this story belong to me.**

Author's Note: I know I said this would be out earlier but my cousin came friday and my brother was having melt downs the last few weeks. Finals are coming up soon so that means there's close to no free time. I've basically only got enough to beta read and study. Then summer's here!

Preview of my schedule: Basically the last two weeks of June and the first two weeks of July (and possibly the third week of July) my schedule's packed. There's a camp I'm going to and I'm taking a vacation with my friend and her family. There might be another vacation sometime in August or something. Yeah. But I will try to write as much as I can and get as many chapters up as I can. But, guys, I'm really sorry I can't write as much as I'd like. Believe me, it's killing me! But please don't give up on me. I'm not one to abandon things. If it seems like I'm never going to update again I'll most likely come back with avengance.

ttyl

xox

Z

* * *

.:Edward's Point of View:.

I couldn't believe I was about to talk to Bella about bondage. This has been one of my fantasies since I first laid eyes on her gorgeous figure. Plus I got so much pleasure from merely seeing her bound earlier. Let alone doing anything else to her.

"What is it, Edward?" she said.

"You seemed to…err…get…I mean really enjoy our…um…really enjoy earlier," I stuttered stupidly, then immediately mentally chastised myself for the wording. "And I was wondering if you wanted to…erm…be my.… Well I don't exactly know how to put this because 'slave' doesn't really fit." Once again I mentally kicked myself for the stupid wording.

Bella walked over to the bed and sat while avoiding meeting my steady gaze. This _couldn't_ be good.

"Alright.… I'll leave you alone to think about it." I said

But as I turned to leave through the window, Bella tugged on my shirt and pulled me into a fierce kiss. Her lips moved against mine in a familiar pattern; we had done this once before. This was the exact kiss we shared on her birthday, back when I was still unsure of myself. The kiss continued and I realized she was giving herself to me. Her body is mine, and mine is hers.

We broke away, gasping for air. Her out of necessity, and me out of habit. After a few moments she said, "Does that answer your question?"

I beamed down at her and swept her into another kiss. "Then there are some things we need to discuss," I paused to gauge her reaction. "But that can all come tomorrow. You need to sleep."

Her eyes flared and she began to protest. "Edward!" she said, almost whiningly," you can't just bring something like that up, then just say 'We'll discuss it later' and expect me to be like 'Okay…later then,'" she paused then decided to continue

"'This is _totally_ unimportant to me and I don't care one way or another,'" she said sarcastically. "No, Edward. I love you and this is important!"

I smiled down at her. My little angel could be so funny, yet serious, sometimes. I loved it. "Bella, no. It is late and this will take a long time. Tomorrow, love."

She pouted at me and crawled under the covers, defeated. I climbed onto the bed next to her.

"Here," I said, "let's try something new." I turned her on her side and spooned her. Me on top of the covers and she/her inside them. "Like it?" I whispered. This was a **major** understatement. The feeling of her body so intimately pressed against mine was incredible. I fought the thoughts that were entering my head; a boner was the last thing I needed right now.

The sound of Bella's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Mmhmm," she mumbled. I listened to her breathing and heart as she slowly slipped into that fog before slumber. Then, finally, her breathing and heart rate evened out and my angel, Bella, was asleep.

I sighed and let my mind wander over the events of the last few days. I marveled at how only a few days ago we were both virgins. Then Jacob came and shook our lives up again with his antics. There was her discovery of my chamber, and then, only a short while later, I took her while she was bound. Ahh…so many things have happened in just a few short days. Our relationship was on a whole different level—a whole different _universe!_

* * *

Bella woke up around nine. I watched her yawn and stretch, then go frantic after finding that cold presence she knew so well missing.

I rocked back and forth in the shadowed rocking chair in the corner, looking on in amusement. Bella finally got the sense to look around the room to find me. It took her a few moments but as soon as she spotted me she flew into my arms and kissed me softly. Our lips parted and she rested her head against mine, keeping our lips close, but not touching.

"So what are we up to today?" she whispered, pulling back a little so we could talk.

I thought for a small moment, then said, "Well I was thinking I could make you breakfast, then we could finish homework, and then…talk."

Bella's eyes sparkled when I mentioned our little soon-to-be-had talk. Or maybe I imagined it. I hoped it was the former. "That sounds about right," she said, but that small…phrase held a double meaning.

"So what do you want—" she placed two fingers to my lips, cutting me off.

"I need a human moment first."

.:Bella's Point Of View:.

As soon as I woke up I knew something was wrong. Edward's cold body wasn't pressed up against my back. I panicked and looked around the bed for him. He wasn't there. I felt my heart race and my breathing became shallow .Where was he?! A few moments passed and then I realized he was probably somewhere in the room watching me.

I sat up and let my eyes slowly scan the room. I still didn't see him. My eyes finished scanning the room and I was visibly relieved when I saw him rocking back and forth in the rocking chair with an amused smile on his face. I flew into his arms and kissed him softly.

* * *

When Edward mentioned the talk my heart jumped—it really wasn't a dream! I was Edward's sl—I was going to be Edward's sl—well I don't actually know _what_ I am. Knave? Slave? Wench? How did any of this actually work? Well…I guessed that would all be explained in the talk.

A few moments later I realized that before I could start the day I needed to take a shower.

I placed two fingers to his lips, effectively cutting him off from speaking. "I need a human moment first," I said. An audible gasp was pulled from my lips as he sucked my fingers into his mouth. I reveled in the cool feel of his mouth around my fingers but slipped away before he could do anything else to me.

.:Edward's Point of View:.

I sat back in the rocking chair and let my mind wander without really recognizing what I was thinking. Alice…Charlie…Renee…Emmet…Showeringwithbella…Rose…Jasper…Carlisle…Bellashower…Esme.

Ahh…showering with Bella.

Before I knew it I had a raging boner and I was at the door of the bathroom. I heard Bella busying herself doing something. I really didn't want to intrude but _I_ really wasn't in control. My other "brain" was controlling my actions, so, of course, the door opened and I looked in. You would never believe what Bella was doing.…

* * *

End Author's Note:

Review and you'll get a quote from the next chapter! (As soon as I write it)

And if you review anonymously then make sure to leave an email address or something so I can give it to you!


	14. Chapter 14: Whoosh!

**Disclamer: If I owned Twilight would I be writing fanfiction for it online? No, I'd be living lavishly and thinking up new things to do with it.**

Author's note: So. I feel absolutely freaking TERRIBLE. I haven't updated at all and this chapter sucks. Both of my betas never got around to writing back to me and I want to get this out before I have to get to midterms and totally forget this exists. So there it is. Hope you likee it. Oh and I didn't do the quotes. Sorry. I PROMISE I'll do it next time and that's how you'll know that I'm working on a chapter and it's almost complete. Oh and please get an account it's a pain to give quotes when I have to copy and paste and create new emails and stuff. And I can't give a quote if there's no reply address at all.

* * *

.:Edward's Point of View:.

_Whoosh! _I heard the sound of shaving cream and when I looked in…

_My _Bella was _**shaving**_…for _**me**__. _I couldn't believe my eyes. I rushed over to her and put my hands over hers.

"Shh…you don't have to do that," I said quietly.

"But I want to," she replied, pouting.

I shook my head and retreated from the bathroom, waiting until I heard the shower running before I left to sit in her room.

Bella returned a few minutes later wrapped in a towel and dripping wet. The sight of her in front of me sprung my manhood back to life. Slowly, I rose from my chair and crossed the room to kiss her softly, slowly. She pulled away for breath and I smiled and retreated, I didn't want to lose control around her; it was already hard to keep it in the first place. She got dressed and tapped me on the shoulder.

"I'm hungry"

I smiled and we went downstairs so I could fix her breakfast.

"Almost done?" I asked. We were at my house doing homework. Well, Bella was doing homework on the floor while I was on the computer making sure the websites I needed were available to me with just a click of the mouse. I was ready: was she?

I had never felt so nervous in my entire life; if I were human I would have been . And it would **not** have been what my momma gave me.

There was so much I wanted to show her, to teach her. But I didn't know if there would be enough time. Charlie was expecting her back tonight, unless Alice did something about that…and I was _praying_ she would.

"Bella," I said, "I need to go talk to Alice about something." She nodded as her brows furrowed, obviously stumped by her answer to a question. On my way out the door I tossed her the answer.

Alice agreed to get Charlie to let Bella stay for the night. I returned to the room and was surprised to find Bella sitting on my bed looking at me with an odd look on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head. "I'm finished with my homework." Her eyes lit up when she said this.

I sighed, "Come on." I pulled her up and brought her to my computer. She tried to grab another chair and sit down but I forced her into my lap. My Bella wasn't going to sit there. She was to sit on me: she was…**mine**.

At the realization of what I was becoming hit me I shook my head and smiled at her sweetly, pulling up the first website. I began to show her everything about BDSM—Bondage, Domination, and Sado-Machism. At the end she looked a little overwhelmed and I could smell the scent of her arousal: a good sign. I paused a bit, preparing to tell her my last bit of information: what _I_ was interested in.

This time it was a word document.

.:Bella's Point of View:.

I resented the fact that Edward was making me do my homework first. I didn't care about what I was doing and honestly the only thing I cold think about was what was to come. It was incredibly distracting and I'm sure Edward knew it. Homework was excruciatingly long. It seemed to drag on and on and on. It seemed like it would have no end. But, _finally,_ it was done.

I stood up and stretched, wincing at a pain in my shoulder. I rubbed it while walking over to the bed. I wanted to go over to the computer but was terrified that Edward would catch me, and just as my internal debate began he walked in. Relieved that I hadn't done it after all I shook off his concerns and followed him to the computer, dragging a chair along the way. But he wouldn't let me sit in it; instead I sat across his lap. Silently, I thanked god that I was wearing jeans today and not a skirt. If I got wet he'd be able to feel it. My cheeks almost burned at the thought of it. But before I could think any further, he pulled up a website.

For a long time we sat there together. Floggers, Paddles, Crops, and Straps. Spanking, Ointment, Oils, and Jellies. Clamps, Plugs, Dildos, and Vibrators. Wax Play. There was even more to this than I could relate to you and by the time he was finished I was absolutely _**soaked**_. I was sure Edward had noticed so I continued to stare straight ahead…that was until I saw what he pulled up next.

It was a list. A very _long_ list. A list so full of delightfully and deliciously sinful things I nearly had an orgasm at the sight of it. In fact, I did. I couldn't help myself. I started to moan and trash about on his leg. He looked at me quizzically and then finally understood. Smirking, he kissed me, sandwiching my top lip between his. I latched onto his bottom one and sucked gently. I moaned his name when he shifted me so I was sitting on one of his legs, facing him. That position made it so my clit was rubbing against his leg with our every movement. That familiar feeling began to pool in my stomach. His tongue swept against my lip before he bit it. I moaned again and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. He tried to gain control but I wouldn't let him. I pushed his tongue back into his mouth and attacked it there. He growled and fought back. Finally he won and broke away from the kiss, licking and sucking on my neck. That drove me crazy. Edward pulled me closer and the feel of his erection against my leg sent me over the edge. I came again, shuddering and convulsing against him. When I came down from my second orgasmic high, he had this extremely smug look on his face, and he had a right to. He gave me _two_ orgasms and didn't even touch me once. I have never heard of that happening before, but I loved the feel of it.

.:Keith's Point of View:.

I hadn't seen Bella for days, and it was really showing. Every time I am away from her I feel weak, and I get this primal **need** to be with her. If I'm not careful it takes over; it _controls_ me. That's what possessed me to find Bella in the first place, and now that I've seen her I am only hungry for more.

Bella is like a drug to me. Though the effects are the opposite. I need to be with her for a long time, otherwise it is only worse after the encounter. She fills me up. Every single empty space in my body is filled with her presence when I am around her. I feel whole like I haven't since…well…I don't like to talk about it. It's not healthy. Not to mention I break down every time the thought even crosses my mind.

I don't know what to do! That…well _he_ told me to not come back for at least a few days. I couldn't help but sneer when I thought of him. Has it been long enough? For all I know _he_ could have made her forget about me by now. _He _could have filled her head with so many lies—with so much _**bullshit**_—that she won't even want to look at me when she sees me. How could I reverse that? Obviously he's telling her he loves her. But _**no one**_ could love Bella more than I do. She is my entire life…my entire _existence_ in my undead state. It's not fair. It's **not fair.** **IT'S NOT FAIR!** She was mine first. I was her guardian. I was there every time she fell…every time she was hurt I was there to heal her. _**I**_ loved her first. I had her first. And **she** loved **me**. I was the one she turned to. Whenever taking care of her mother proved to be too much I was there. Not that stupid…

What…to…do…I would try to eliminate him but there are seven of them; I stand no chance. I started to shudder with emotion…rage…need…_lust_. I jumped up from my resting place and flew through the door. My feet knew where I wanted—_needed—_to go and took me there. When I neared I shielded my presence and climbed up a tree and I couldn't believe what I saw.

_He_ was all over my Bella. Kissing her lips, licking and sucking at her neck. It made me absolutely fucking _**irate**_. I closed my eyes an took calming breaths; my rational side needed to come through. It needed to save me from myself. I would do nothing that would cause her harm. Once again, I was calm and in control, but I couldn't make myself leave. Being even this close to Bella was soothing. Well, soothing as long as I ignored the other presence in that room. That didn't go so well but I still enjoyed seeing her beautiful face.

A few minutes after I decided it was time to leave. I couldn't risk detection by anyone in the family. It would mean disaster. On the way down I was thinking about how I should do this more often. Seeing Bella soothed me to a level where nothing else mattered. No one else could do that but her. She _had_ to be special.

**She **_**had**_** to be ****mine**.

* * *

So this is where you all help me. I need to know how you want Edward and Bella's relationship to go. Answer in your review. Do you want it to turn master/slave all the time or just in the bedroom. And where do you want Kieth to come in? There are so many possibilities and I don't know if I want to write alternate endings. I could though, if that's what you really want. Sooo click that little review button

Right. |

There. v


	15. This is important Read it!

~*I know I don't do this but this is an exception that will be deleted later*~

EDIT!

So Master/slave was the wrong choice of words

You can still choose that but what I really should have said was dominant/submissive relationship

And ALL OF YOU NEED TO VOTE no matter if you have an account or not. Just drop in an anonymous review to vote

**IF YOU READ THIS STORY YOU SHOULD GIVE ME YOUR INPUT!**

It's hard to please everyone but I try so vote for the way you want the story to turn out!


End file.
